exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ark of Adam
Ark of Adam is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in several Planes, including the Cheshire Isle and Paradiso, and follows the perspective of the Saint Levy Dawne. Main Arc Disturbance in Heaven In the Cheshire Isle, Levy Dawne is woken up by Seraph Ophiel who tells her that Evangelo, a Malevolence, has invaded Paradiso. Another Seraph, Sepher, has taken into heart to eliminate him, however such actions would also hurt Levy's lover Ahriman, who is like Evangelo connected to Angra Mainyu. Ophiel gives Levy directions on how to access this hidden part of Paradiso ; he tells her that she is Abel Dawne's blood, but that she must also find descendants of Luther of Kaine (Cain Dawne's pseudonym) and Seth Dawne. He gives her holy items in order to find them, then leaves. Finding the Chosen Ones Levy finds Eliora Dawne, Cain's descendant, an Exorcist specialized in demon-hunting, in the Plane of Korriana. Not much is needed to recruit her ; Eliora is mostly bored and seeks only to hunt bigger opponents, and a Malevolence is exactly what she needs. Next, on Interra, in 2142, Levy and Eliora find Aniko Dawne, a young girl with Prophet-like abilities. Although more reluctant to help them, the descendant of Seth is quite intrigued by this new, distant "family" and joins them, curious and eager to help. Fragments of Eden The three young girls are thus transported to Paradiso and, thanks to their unique bloodline, manage to open a hidden gate leading to the remains of Eden. There, the recorded voice of Adam Dawne, the first of mankind, apologizes for his actions and the fall of man, and asks his descendants to protect the treasures he kept there hidden away from Paradiso and Inferno. In the midst of the ruins of Eden, they find the Ark of the Covenant, who they realize hide an exceptionally powerful spell. However, they refuse to open it, for fear that Evangelo would seize it ; a realistic expectation, as the Malevolence of Cruelty then appears. Facing the Dark Evangelo attempts to tempt, confuse and sway the three girls into opening the Ark for him, turning their emotions and weaknesses against themselves. As they refuse, he summons a resurrected Dahark from part of his master's body, only for her to be challenged by Eliora. While Aniko is praying, Levy confronts Evangelo one-on-one. The Malevolence appeals to Levy's guilt, curiosity, and desire to save Arhiman from the remains of All the World's Evils, however, Levy is now in a position of power and sees through Evangelo's manipulative nature. Realising his failure, Evangelo kills himself in order to quickly escape Paradiso due to his curse of Immortality. As the three holy women exit the ruins and seal them again, Aniko tells the two others that she was contacted by Solomon, who thanks them for their actions. As Aniko and Eliora are offered to return to their old lives, they refuse, and return to the Cheshire Isle alongside Levy. Characters * Levy Dawne * Eliora Dawne * Aniko Dawne * Evangelo * Dahark * Solomon * Ophiel * Adam Dawne (Voice) Trivia * This short storyline is connected to at least two other storylines : Lucifer Rising and Wishes of Arubboth. Category:Paradiso Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Storyline Category:Interra Category:Korriana